Ben 10 Fan Fiction Wiki:Archive/Kickin Hawk
Kickin Hawk is an alien in Ben 10: Omniverse. In Jace 10, he is one of Jace's best aliens. Appearance In Ben 10: Protector of the Omniverse, he looks like his Omniverse appearance, but his arms, legs and torso are covered with clothing. In Ben 10: Heroics Unleashed, he has his Omniverse appearance, but the green cuffs are black. In Ben 10: Ultimate Omniverse, he has his Omniverse look, but the black part on his underwear is white. In Ben 10: The Omniwars, he has his Omniverse ''appearance, but his mask is now black, and the strap vest has been removed, with the Omnimatrix IV located on his belt. The talons on his arms are thinner and shorter, and the bands on his arms and legs are now black with green stripes. Appearances Chris 10: Total Revolution *Enter the 10 Part 1 *Bounty Hunting Trio *Escape from Prison *Kamen Rider Godai VS Chris 10: Total Revolution Flame 10 *Season 3 Ben 10: Super Omniverse *The Strange Case of Mr. Pesident and Ben 10! (first reappearance) Ben 10: Protector of the Omniverse *Timeline Takeover (first reappearance, by Ben) Ben 10: The Omniwars *Search and Annihilate (first re-appearance) *The Thrill of the Hunt Ben 10: Heroics Unleashed *Can't Investigate This (first reappearance) Ben 10: Omnitrix Unlimited *A Day in the Life of A Hero (first reappearance) *99 For A Change'' Reo 19 *Time Problems PT 1 (By Vilgax) (cameo) *Armageddon *Jax 10 and Reo 19: Forces Combined Ben 10: Ultimate Omniverse Unknown Ben 10: Alien Generation Kickin Hawk is set to appear in the new series 16yr old Kickin Hawk looks the same in OV 11yr old Kickin Hawk doesn't have armor instead he has a shirt-like armour with Ben's black and white shirt on, this goes down to his waist, the Omnitrix is on his chest Ben 10: Aliens Kickin Hawk is set to appear with his OV look Carter 10 it runs in the family *Gone infinite part 2 John Smith 10: Distant Worlds Kickin Hawk first appears in a crossover episode with Ahmad 15. Appearances By Ahmad *Incarcecon Breakout, Part 1 (first appearance) By Ultimate John *Incarcecon Breakout, Part 1 By John *Be Afraid of the Dark (John Smith 10) (accidental transformation; selected alien was Fasttrack) *Dreams (in dream) *Caldia By Dactyl *Dactyl and the Hunter Phantom Watch *Fifth Battles (first re-appearance) (accidental transformation; selected alien was Way Big) Ancient Times *Art of the Sword (first re-appearance) Spacewalker By John *Go! Part 1 (first re-appearance) *Go! Part 2 *The Waterbending Scroll *Vilgax's Power By Bryce *Monster of the Earth (as Tomahawk) Kingdom Hearts *Land of Dragons Part 1 (first re-appearance) * Deep Jungle * Twilight Town *Battle of 1000 Heartless Part 2 Ben 10: The Omniwars Ben first uses Kickin Hawk in Search and Annihilate to fight Attea. He is voiced by Yuri Lowenthal. Ben 10: Dimensional Warriors Kickin Hawk's costume has changed black. Appearances *Journey to Dimension 6 (used by Axel: Bird of Fight) Bryce Bowman: Origins Kickin' Hawk goes by a new name: Tomahawk. His feathers are black and purple now. He does not wear the Omnitrix symbol. Appearances *The Girl of My Dreams, first appearance *Her Savior *Kevin 11(accidental transformation; selected alien was Big Chill) *Secrets Part: 1 *Price of Fame(accidental transformation) *Frankenstein's Experiment *Back With a Vengeance (BBO) * Nemesis Returns Ben 10 omniverse force *Pursuit of Death Gallery Goch.PNG|Whit out armor 1H.PNG|Waybig Haywire Kickin Hawk kickin hawk 14.png|In Rex 14 BTDW Kickin Hawk.png|Kickin Hawk in BTDW KHreo19.PNG|in Reo 19 Tomahawk.png|Bryce as Tomahawk in B10UH/BBO Kick and liam.png BTE Kickin Hawk.png|Kickin Hawk in BTE Category:Aliens Category:Animal aliens Category:Omnitrix aliens Category:Canon Aliens Category:Flame 10 Category:Strength aliens Category:Speed Aliens Category:Ben 10: Omniverse Aliens Category:Chris 10: Total Revolution Category:Ben 10 alien alliance Category:Ben 10: Protector of the Omniverse Category:Bird Aliens Category:Ben 10: Heroics Unleashed Category:Kai 10 Category:Foreveratrix Aliens Category:Omegatrix (Chris 12) Aliens Category:Rex 14 Category:Highly Durable Aliens Category:High Agility aliens Category:Ben 100 Aliens Category:"Ben 1000" Stuff Category:Dactyl 10 final years Category:Aliens in the Productions of Ben10fan3 Category:Ben 10: Omnitrix Unlimited Category:Hero Category:Ben 10: Galactic Smash Category:Ben 10 aliens unleashed armo Category:Ben 10: The Omniwars Category:Ben 10: The Omniwars Aliens Category:Omniverse Aliens Category:Ben 10: Unbound